Rise
Rise '''napisana specjalnie na potrzeby Glee, pojawia się w 10 odcinku, szóstego sezonu ''The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. ''Została ona wykonana przez New Directions. New Directions i dawne Skowronki wykonują razem utwór, by zjednoczyć się jako zespół. Ubrani są tak samo, a pod koniec utworu dostają od Blaine'a, stroje na okręgowe. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Mason (z Jane): Have you ever felt like you woke up | Czy kiedykolwiek obudziło cię (On the wrong side of your heart) | Dziwne uczucie w sercu Has it ever felt like it's broken | Poczułeś, że jest złamane (Like the world tore it apart) | Rozerwane na pół Super Gay Warbler: Have you felt so weak, | Czy czułeś kiedyś taką słabość You could hardly stand | że nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa Super Gay Warbler z Jane: Like if you ever fell | Może i kiedyś upadłeś You could never tell | Ale musisz If you'd ever get back up again | Znowu powstać Madison i Kitty: I know it's hard to do, '''| Wiem, że to wydaje się trudne '''But I think you can make it, | Wiem, że dasz radę Cause I know we can take it, | Wiem, że sobie poradzimy Główny Warbler z Kitty i Madison: Baby we will... | Będziemy Główny Warbler z New Directions: Rise | Górować We are young we are the dreamers we will fly | Młodzi marzyciele, będą się wznosić When the world will not believe us, '''| Gdy świat w nas zwątpi '''We will rise above the ashes | Wstaniemy jak feniks z popiołów Before this whole life passes us by | Zanim ucieknie całe życie You and I, we will rise | Będziemy górować Roderick (z Jane): It's difficult to try to stay awake | Trudno zostać przytomnym When you (walk a tired path) | Idąc tą starą ścieźką And there are moments when it's easier to take '| Gdy nachodzą cię myśli, że łatwiej '(The road that leads you back) | By było zawrócić Główny Warbler: I'm not the first to say it, | Nie pierwszy o tym mówie And I won't be the last, | Na pewno też nie ostatni But I want to remind you, | Chcę ci tylko przypomnieć I'm there it's time to hold on | Że musisz się trzymać You're stronger than that, | Jesteś silny Kitty (z Spencerem): But when it gets too tough to | Wiem jak trudno Find my (way home), | Odnaleźć drogę do domu And I'm stupid enough to | A ja głupi Try and find it (alone), | Chciałem szukać go sam Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) | Kiedy dopada mnie uczucie But give up, | Że muszę się poddać Spencer (with Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,) | Dziękuję Bogu, że jesteś by mi przypomnieć I know it's hard to do, ''' | Że będzie trudno '''But I think you can make it, | Ale sobie poradzę (Cause I know we can take it, | Już wiem, że sobie poradzimy Yeah baby we will,) | Będziemy Główny Warbler i Kitty z New Directions: Rise | Górować We are young we are the dreamers we will fly | Młodzi marzyciele, będą się wznosić When the world will not believe us, | Gdy świat w nas zwątpi We will rise above the ashes | Wstaniemy jak feniks z popiołów Before this whole life passes us by | Zanim ucieknie całe życie You and I, we will rise | Będziemy górować Główny Warbler: Ooooo, | Oooo Oooo, | Oooo Oh | Oh Główny Warbler i Super Gay Warbler: La la la la la | La la la la La la la | La la la Jane: Oh we will... | Będziemy We will rise! | Górować! Główny Warbler i Kitty z New Directions (Jane): Rise | Górować We are young we are the dreamers (We must!) we will fly | Młodzi marzyciele, będą się wznosić When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) | Gdy świat w nas zwątpi We will rise above the ashes | Wstaniemy jak feniks z popiołów Before this whole life passes us by | Zanim ucieknie całe życie You and I, we will | Będziemy górować Rise | Górować We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) | Młodzi We are the dreamers we will fly | Marzyciele, będą się wznosić When the world will not believe us, (Woah yeah!) | Gdy świat w nas zwątpi We will rise above the ashes | Wstaniemy jak feniks z popiołów Before this whole life passes us by | Zanim ucieknie całe życie You and I | Ty i ja Jane i Roderick: We will rise | Będziemy górować Kitty z New Directions (Jane i Roderick): We will rise | Będziemy górować (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) | Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah We will rise | Będziemy górować Jane: We will rise! | Będziemy górować Kitty with New Directions (Roderick): We will rise above the ashes | Wstaniemy jak feniks z popiołów (We will rise above!) | Jak feniks Before this whole life passes us by | Zanim ucieknie całe życie (Oh yeah!) | Oh yeah Jane, Kitty, i Roderick z New Directions: You and I, we will rise | Będziemy górować! Ciekawostki: *Darren Criss brał udział w napisaniu i skomponowaniu tej piosenki. Jest to pierwsza piosenka napisana z udziałem osoby z obsady. Błędy: *W 1;04 widzimy Rodericka w swojej nowej marynarce, jednak w 1:16 już jej nie ma. Galeria: Rise Warblers ND.png Wideo: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jane Hayward Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kitty Wilde Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Głównego Warblersa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Madison McCarthy Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Masona McCarthy Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rodericka Meeks Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Spencera Portera Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Oryginalne piosenki Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester